DBZ Christmas
by Peter
Summary: The DBZ gang has a minor problem during the Christmas season


DBZ Christmas - a minor problem  
  
  
Disclaiming: DBZ isn't mine. Got it.  
  
This will be a fairly short fanfic, so strap yourselves in and prepare yourselves. It's a bit early for Christmas, but I said what the heck. The format might be strange and there are a lot of author inserts, but I think it adds something ( like a couple of pages ).  
  
All author notes will be like. . . ( this ).   
  
  
Ch1 - It twas the night before Christmas.  
  
The night outside was frightful,  
The fires inside were delightful,  
  
IN all actuality, the fires were more outside, as Vegita and Goku unleashed their special attacks on each other during a light sparring session on Christmas eve.  
  
author's note/rant ( if any of you know where this is going and wanted to be surprise, please leave. if your here for a bit of humor no matter how tiny, please close the door after those who left. )  
  
Vegita turned to the left and then to the right as he tried to track his opponent. His Saiyan blood was in full boil as that lowly third class soldier started to defeat him yet _again_. He felt something to his right.  
  
"Gatling Gun fire!"  
  
"Hey Vegita what are you aiming at?" Kakkorrot's had noticed the nearby explosion.  
  
The two saiyans flew off in that directions. On the ground, was a sled that had 9 unconsious reindeer. Vegita smacked his lips slightly. A little light snack might be in order. But before he could do anything, Kakkorrot had motioned to him. Inside the slight was a man in a red suit and several pointed eared men.   
  
The Saiyan prince thought for a minute that they were a species he had encountered earlier, but then mentally shook his head. He did wipe that species out afterall.  
  
***********  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!" ChiChi was not happy. Goku nervously figited. "NOW GOHAN'S NOT GOING TO GET THOSE BOOKS HE WANTED." He wife started to wail as he stood there not knowing what he should do. The entire DBZ gang was there, waiting to find out whether Santa was going to survive. They had managed to give him a sensu bean before taking him to the hospital. But even then, it was touch and go with the massive amounts of injuries he had gotten.   
  
"He's going to be alright." Bulma had finished talking to the doctor. "He just needs some time to heal."   
  
( Whew! )   
  
"But we still have a problem."  
  
( Darn! )  
  
"Spit it out already woman." Vegita growled this at his wife.   
  
"He was delivering a few things and needs us to take the presents to the kids."  
  
"What you've got to be kidding!" Vegita snarled. "I, the prince of all Saiyan's..."  
  
( never mind there's only five at the moment, or how ever many more you want to add with DBZ movies )   
  
Bulma whispered something in his ear. The rather short Saiyan actually stopped himself in midrant and blushed before continuing..  
  
"..will assist him in his time of need. It is what a true warrior would do."  
  
( yeah right Vegita, you just want that afterfic lemon scene )  
  
Several minutes later -  
  
"This is humiliating." The arrangement around Santa's slightly charred sled. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and several other random DBZ characters were in the sled wearing red Santa coats and hats, except for Piccolo, who was wearing an elf's costume and his customary turban. SS2 Vegita was in front, wearing a pair of antlers and a bright red nose at the front of the remaining team of reindeer.  
  
"Cheer up Vegita. This is only for one night." Goku cleared his throat and started the phrase in a slightly lower voice. "On Donner, on Blitzen, on Comet, Cupid, and Vegita."  
  
Grumbling, Vegita took off pulling the sled into the night sky. Oddly enough, the remaining reindeer let him to the work.  
  
  
  
Ch2 - Do you know where your cookies and milk are this evening?  
  
At approximately 1am, the Z fighters were doing sort of well in delivering presents. They were a little behind, but nothing too bad. With a supply of Sensu beans and some luck, they were surviving the night.   
  
( Who would've thought a guy with the physical characteristics as Santa could have such speed, grace, and stealth. )  
  
There were a few instances;  
  
11pm: Outside of Washington D.C..  
  
Piccolo snarled to himself as he tripped over the stool. He managed to slip into the house and had started to unload the presents, but kept on tripping over things. It was like some higher being out there was giving him a hard time.  
  
( Author leans back in his chair and smirks. )  
  
He turned and came face to face with a little girl.   
  
"Go asleep girl."  
  
*****  
  
Outside, Goku handed more presents off to Krillian as Vegita waited off to the side. At least he didn't have to unload presents.   
  
"GRINCH!!"   
  
WHAK!WHAK!WHAK!  
  
The Z fighters watched as Piccolo rushed out of the house, several bruises on him.   
  
"Let's go!"  
  
******  
  
Several hours later, we find our heros in a bind. They are behind by several minutes. So Vegita after all has to unload the presents. They give him a bag, a list of houses on the block, and pray he doesn't blow them up.  
  
( Futile wishes don't you think )  
  
At the first house, Vegita quietly slipped inside. He quickly unloaded the presents and started out. Then he saw them. The cookies and milk, which were eaten by him within five seconds.   
  
His stomached growled and he went into the kitchen.   
  
CLICK! The door closed rather quietly and a teenaged boy snuck inside.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in bed!" A rather evil voice growled from near the boy. He then saw a golden glowing man and yelped and ran, swearing never to sneak out again.   
  
Vegita finished off the multimeat sandwich and left the house.  
  
End note: (I might add more if I think it up.)  
  
  
******** 


End file.
